


Comfort of the Dead (CP one-shot)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marble Hornets - Freeform, One-Shot, Sad, bad memories, spoilers for marble hornets!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: We all have bad days, we all have bad memories, but this takes the cake for the leading Proxies.





	Comfort of the Dead (CP one-shot)

Hoodie x Masky Comfort Of The Dead

(heyo, i wanted to give you a heads up this does have small quote spoilers from Marble Hornets, otherwise enjoy!)

“Hey..you know what I realized.” Masky spoke suddenly, still keeping his attention on the security cameras.

“What?” Hoodie replied, lifting his hood momentarily to take a drink of coffee from his mug.

“Tomorrow is our anniversary.” Masky bluntly spoke, still mesmerized from the glowing screens.

This made Hoodie nearly choke on his coffee and wiped off his lips before looking to Masky. “What are you talking about?”

“The anniversary of becoming proxies.” Masky replied and looked over at Hoodie.

Both watched each other for a moment before they returned their attention to the screens. Hoodie thought, recalling his enslavement to Slender and the death of his fellow friends. The second he remembered the date he took a look at his phone and sighed. “You’re right..”

“Should we..do something?” Masky asked, conflicted if there was anything to celebrate. They were alive, but almost no one celebrated their deaths in the manor. Except the wacky or energetic ones that just loved having parties.

“i..I want to visit their graves.” Hoodie responded, looking down at the desk. Masky nodded slightly. Out of all the victims from their stupid searches for Slender, only one or two still lived currently. In a pathetic way, to Masky, Jay and Hoodie made graves for the people they let down.

“It wasn’t our fault Hoodie. They joined and stuck their noses in the wrong places.” Masky growled a bit.

“Masky! They did what they thought to help us! And we let them down.” Hoodie hissed back, glaring at Masky.

Masky knew his friend was glaring at him but shrugged. “They brought it upon themselves.”

“You’re just trying to ease your own conscience!” Hoodie snapped, standing up. “If it wasn’t for us, Jessica, Amy, Sarah, Seth, even Alex would still be alive!”

Masky stood up as well and yelled at Hoodie. “You know damn well Slender is part of the blame!”

“He was protecting his home!”

“He made everyone in our group go insane! Jay is also to blame for dragging us into this!”

At that moment Hoodie punched Masky right in the jaw, the mask digging into his face at the impact and he reeled back. Before Masky could yell or retaliate, Hoodie left the room. Masky adjusted his mask and sighed, rubbing his sore jaw. He felt a slight rage in his chest and grabbed some pills from his pocket, pushing his mask up and popping them into his mouth.

“Hey Masky!” Toby’s voice called out. He and Clockwork were at the door and Clocky raised a brow at me.

“Where’s Hoodie? Did he leave already?” Clocky asked me and I grumbled in return.

“Yeah, he’s seeing a grave..” I took out my cigarettes and lit one with my lighter, tilting my mask to smoke.

“Ah, are you going too?” Toby asked, tilting his head and walking closer to take Brian’s seat.

“Fuck no, why would i?” I snap and made Toby twitch.

“Because you secretly care.”

I glanced to Clocky who had her arms crossed and looking at me with a sour expression, her green eye seemed to read me while her clock eye seemed like a hypnotic void. If there was one thing she could pull off, was bullshitting the truth out of someone.

“Even if I did, i’m not really welcomed at the moment.” I mumbled with the cigarette in my mouth, looking away from her.

“Brain’s grabbing a flower.” Toby pointed out, pointing to one of the screens where Brian was indeed picking a few daisies from the ground. I watched for a moment while my partner judged the flower before looking for another.

“So what’s the deal with the grave?” Clocky pressed, stepping closer to watch the cameras.

“Don’t you guys have something better to do?” I hissed back, looking from the bright screens.

“Not really, I promised Clocky to watch tv with her, but ben is gaming.” Toby said, twitching once in a while. “And last time I interrupted him he put a snake in my room.”

“This room is for surveillance not tv!” I scolded, looking at both of them. “So get the hell out!”

“Oh cool it Masky, we won’t be long.” Clockwork huffed, pushing me away from Toby. “Don’t you have someone to talk to?”

I grumbled and was about to reach for a knife in my pocket but Clocky quickly took out her own knife as a warning. There was no point arguing further about this so I left the room, slamming the door behind me. I began walking around, trying to think of something to do as the yells and laughter of CP’s rang through the halls. My mind began to wander and fuzz, making my ears ring. Fuck, I just took my pills, I should be fine.

But I didn’t feel fine, I felt like shit. It had to be from being in the surveillance room for so long. I went to the front door and left, passing Toymaker on the way out, and continued walking straight into the forest. My head felt a little more clear in the night’s mist, but my body still felt sluggish and sick to my stomach. A sharp pain stung my head as I sat down, quickly taking out my pills and moving my mask off to swallow a few. Before I even got them to my lips, a tendril wrapped around my shaky wrist, making me look up to Slender.

“If you’re trying to numb your brain, do it inside so the wolves won’t eat you.” Slender said, releasing my wrist.

I sighed and put the pills back into the bottle and looked down. I rubbed my forehead a little. “My head just hurts is all.”

“Yes, because your mind is trying to keep something repressed.” Slender replied. “I can tell Masky.”

“It’s nothing ok? It’s just something with-”

“Alex’s death.” Slender finished for me. “Hoodie found me as he was heading to the grave.”

“He’s an idiot for caring about that asshole.” I grumble. “Hoodie probably doesn’t even realize he was one of the first to be your proxy.”

“But Alex’s death was not his fault. You know that.” Slender urged darkly.

I shifted a little, I knew it wasn’t Hoodie or Slender’s fault for Alex’s death..it was his own fault. Alex’s intentions were true about killing Slender, but at the time he was so deranged that I killed him. I stabbed him. But it’s still not my fault, I was influenced by drugs and Slender.

“You keep fighting and you’ll lose your mind.” Slender commented knowingly.

“When?” I asked calmly. He said nothing and turned away to leave. 

I didn’t look up from the ground, I barely heard Slender leave but I felt no presence. I set my mask on correctly before getting up, my headache was getting worse. Slowly I walked through the woods, my eyes felt glazed as if I had no control and my feet just moved on their own. Flashes of water and rumble flooded my head, making me stop to grip at my hair. A void of voices rang and echoed in my ears.

“If we run out of time on this tape, we'll get another. It's not a problem.”

“Stuck in a loop of unhappiness.”

“I'm shooting a documentary.”

“What's it about?”

“Uh, hotels!”

“That makes sense.”

“We will wait for you no more-” 

“I think something's going on. I know something's going on.”

“Well, that was exciting, I guess is the word?”

“Control is being taken away from you.-” 

“Oh yeah pouring rain, awesome.”

“Oh there's Brian.”

“From the start, it has been a game for us.” 

“There's going to be significantly more lighting.”

“Ok, well, I also like being able to see so I'm going to go find the breaker box. I don't even know where it is, I never had to use it before.”

“Not anymore. I'm coming for you, and you will lead me.” 

“So much of the last few years make so much sense now. I was doing fine, I was getting better and then…”

“To The Ark.”

My brain felt seized, I fell to the ground and clenched my head in pain, hissing and turning around. The voices of us, Alex and the others. It stung. It Burned…

I laid there for a while, wallowing internally from the pain, I could barely even reach the pill bottle without my head being stabbed by another memory. After some time I felt shaking, but I wasn’t moving myself.

I jolted up, the pain suddenly vanishing and all I was left with was a small supply of oxygen to my lungs. As I gasped for air someone was rubbing my back and held my cigarette in front of me. 

“You shouldn’t drop these, you’ll start a fire like Toby.” A soft voice said.

“What are you doing here Jay?” I panted and rubbed my head.

“Heading to meet Hoodie and Kate at the grave. You coming?” Jay answered, standing up.

I sighed and stood up as well, seeing no point in sitting around like an idiot. I walked alongside him, neither of us talking. As we continued to walk, the mist was slowly disappearing as the sun was rising in the distance. We reached an area of ruined buildings and I noticed Kate, Hoodie, and several other Proxies there at a few grave stones. When I got closer I noticed different names, people the other proxies knew. This was our graveyard, for all our friends and families.

I moved closer to Hoodie and he glanced at me. I lit another cigarette and moved my mask off this time. “Want one?”

“I’ll take a drink later.” Hoodie shrugged, watching the stone marked with ‘Alex’.

We all stood silently, watching the stones as if expecting them to move. One by one the Proxies left, sometimes in pairs and some went solo. Hoodie and I were the only ones left, probably have been here for an hour. I already went through two cigarettes, and Domino was kind enough to bring beer to us. As I heard Hoodie’s bottle hit the ground he turned away and sighed.

“Let’s head back.”

I didn’t say anything at first then responded. “Get to bed, Toby can watch the camera’s.”

He nodded and began to walk to the mansion. I looked at the grave before taking out the box of a few cigarettes left and set them at the tombstone. 

“Rest In Peace Alex.”


End file.
